The present invention relates to communications management and, more particularly, to the management of communication between peripheral devices within a virtualised communications system for airports.
In airport communication systems, a peripheral manager containing device drivers forms part of a client computer system which is geographically local to and is directly connected to one or more peripherals via a local communications system. Such a peripheral manager is constrained in establishing communications with central server-based applications due to the use of non-static internet protocol (IP) addresses and the requirement for IP address translation when the communication needs to traverse networks comprising a mix of public and private addressing schemes.
Within airport environments, workstations (including thin client devices, mobile/tablet devices) and peripheral devices may be shared for multiple airline usage. However, different airlines tend to utilise different systems and a problem arises where the same peripheral devices need to communicate with those different systems. One way of providing such communication requires the adaptation of existing client applications and print emulators to target remote hostnames in conjunction with addressing schemes based on fixed IP addresses. However, this is problematic for a number of reasons, including: the limited availability of public IP addresses; the complexity associated with security, firewalls and mobile data modes where 3G and/or 4G networks are used; the need for many routing configurations that need to be established and effectively managed; and the need to manage multiple stakeholders providing different elements of the communications, for example, airport authorities, network providers, airport information technology providers etc.
In systems where a host computer is required to be in communication with a remote client computer, multiple addressing schemes and translation across heterogeneous local and wide area networks, including mobile carrier networks, are required to enable communications between the host computer and the remote client computer. In this case, it is difficult to establish a reliable link irrespective of the multiple addressing schemes and the different types of networks required for the necessary communication.